Christmas Season Starts Earlier Each Year
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: The lesser holidays of St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's, Easter, Thanksgiving and Independence Day are feeling like they are being forgotten and envy Halloween and Christmas, but what happens when they find that Jack Skellington is understanding their pain. A humor fic on how it seems the Christmas season starts earlier each year with no Halloween.
1. Forgotten Holidays

**I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas okay? This story is meant to be a nice little poke at the fact that the Christmas Season starts earlier and earlier each year. I hope to have it finished up before Christmas as a nice little fun wrap up. So enough with the A/N, on with the fic!**

In the forest, in a meadow, a sordid varaity of holiday mascots sat looking at a pond. The last warm breezes of summer were all over the air, but none of the mascots looked happy. Sure, they may have all been from holidays that came earlier in the year, but they all had the same feelings. They were all feelings of abandonment, feelings of unwant. They looked at the calendar, the month of September with complete loathing. These were the mascots of the lesser holidays. Ones that used to have big celebrations, that while not as big as Christmas or as fun as Halloween, still made children happy and brought people and families together. As time passed however, this seemed to be happening less and less. These mascots met every now and again to share their pain and provide a feeling of community and that someone liked them still. The spirits of Valentine's Day, Saint Patrick's Day, Easter, Independence Day and Thanksgiving all stood around a tree stump and looked at each other.

"It's just not fair!" A short angry man with red hair said as he leapt up and down.

"You're telling me! People don't even set up for my holiday till the day before!" A white bearded man wearing striped trousers and a spangled vest and striped top hat said in rage.

"Yeah, I know Uncle Sam, it's getting nuts. It's like no one cares about us." a turkey gobbled.

"Two of the biggest holidays of the year are just around the corner and then well, a year of trying to do our jobs and no one noticing we are there!" A flying baby in a white diaper with a bow and quiver of arrows yelled while a turkey gobbled angerly at him.

"Seems you have forgotten about me too! I have to deal with being placed right between Halloween and Christmas! To think I'd see the day where forgotten holidays were forgetting about each other! GOOOOOBLLOOWWW!" Tom, the Thanksgiving Turkey said as he looked over at the other Forgotten Holiday mascots with annoyance. "You seem to forget that the only thing people associate with me anymore is leaving at 6 in the evening to go shopping for gifts for that cursed holiday!" Tom said with an annoyed gobble.

"I'm sorry Tom." The Easter Bunny said telepathically to Tom. The bunny could not talk, but he did feel the pain of being forgotten as well. Families used to spend a day together, painting eggs and bonding over the rebirth of spring. Now, it wasn't much of anything. People gave chocolate but that seemed to last 15 minutes.

"Ye've got a point. Sorry,Tom." Seamus, the Saint Partick's Day Lepherchan said lowering his head in shame and embarassment and holding his green bowler hat in his hands. "You gots me respects. Can't be easy having to deal with that."

"But what do we do? Halloween is a month and a half away and Jack will be the one who gets all the attention." Cupid said.

"That's the thing. Halloween is still so beloved." The Easter bunny said telepathically to the other holiday mascots. "It wouldn't be right to try and take that away from the children and families."

"Yeh too nice to them Bunny," Seamus said. Seamus was always a bit rough and when they were discussing, since the Easter Bunny didn't have a name like Cupid, or Tom, then they all agreed if they needed to address the Easter Bunny directly, they'd call him Bunny. Since Bunny never really objected, they just went with it.

"I wouldn't mind if they did..." Tom gobbled under his breath.

"Still, Jack's going to have his and Halloweentown's time to shine." Cupid said. "They may delight with their frightening, something I never have gotten myself, but they haven't been forgotten."

"That big star, I'd love to shine his clock..." Seamus said.

"I'd show him some of my big guns." Uncle Sam said rolling up his white sleeves. "Although I'd practice on you Seamus!" He said flexing his muscles. "The suit really hides these babies."

"Oh I'll imagine you as Jack, Sam!" Seamus said.

"Knock it off you two!" The Easter Bunny said telepathically to the two holidays, ready to duke it out. "We all have the same problems here."

"Oh try being his following act as a holiday!" Tom sulked. "It seems people these days go right from thinking about his holiday of Halloween to Christmas."

"I never thought I would be meeting you guys in such an unpleasant manner as this. For I too, share your pain." Jack said as he came over the hill.

"JACK SKELLINGTON!" Cupid, Seamus and Tom all said as they jumped up in suprise while the Easter Bunny quietly stood in shocked attention.

"Yes, it is I, Jack Skellington." Jack said as he approached the mascots of the other holidays. "And I have been feeling much like you, my dear fellow holidays these past few years. And I do fear my holiday is being taken over."

"Oh, really?" Tom said as he looked at Jack with annoyance. He knew what a feeling it was when another holiday had moved in on what he thought was his territory.

"Yes. It seems that people are bypassing Halloween this year." Jack said with a note of morose.

"What would they want to bypass your holiday for?" Seamus said.

"Christmas." Jack said solmonly. With this, Tom gobbled with sympathy.

 **So how was that? Short? Talky? Since you saw trees for Thanksgiving, Saint Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day, Independence Day and Easter, I used their mascots. And yes I made Seamus a bit of a stereotype but still, this is a comedic story of holidays for their right to be noticed and bring people joy. Now it won't be very long, but I have to do this. The idea won't go away. And so you know, there is cannoically an Independence Day door, I checked the Nightmare Before Christmas Wiki and it's there. So tada Uncle Sam. Anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**


	2. Jack's Tale

**I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas okay? Well I own the DVD but that's not why I need a disclaimer now is it? I really like the response I got from the last chapter and since I want this to be a short mini-series fic, I am updating again. Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"So, why would Christmas be outshadowing you? How are you of all holidays being forgotten?" Uncle Sam said gruffly. "And it's not like the fate of a nation rides on your holiday being remembered."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Nevermind Sam, he can get quite... passionate..." Cupid said looking for the right word to describe Sam's attitude. "yeah, passionate about his holiday. We all are but I think Sam and Seamus have the hottest heads of us all."

"And why shouldn't we be?" Seamus said looking over at Cupid.

"We need to hear Jack's story. Calm down and we can then figure out what to do." Bunny said telepathically to all the holidays. 

"Thank you very much Bunny." Jack said as the other holidays murmured in a sort of quiet agreement. "Well it all started just a few years ago. I never thought much of it at first, people still loved Halloween. We were bringing them delightful scares. It's our town of Halloween. We don't do it because we're mean!"

"Oh you're not mean!" Tom gobbled.

"It's hard to explain exactly, but sometimes people like to be scared. I know it makes little sense but it is why we do what we do in Halloweentown." Jack said.

"I feel ya bra." Uncle Sam said. "The fireworks of my holiday spook people at first but their color and the explosion is delightful for them at the end. Not to mention what happens at the barbecues. Hot dogs, someone's aunt's potato salad, picnics..."

"We get it Sam." Seamus said.

"And people get about as drunk on your guy's holidays. Just to what extent and what on differs." Cupid said. "But what did you see Jack?"

"Fine. I send Lock, Shock and Barrel out to examine how people are picking up on our spirit that gets sent out in the few months before the real show is going to begin. I am sure you know that people love holidays that give out a lot of candy, especially you two, Cupid and Bunny." Both Cupid and the Easter Bunny nodded. "Well, of course that is not the only reason for Halloween, but why the children love it dearly. So I send out Lock Shock and Barrel to scout out the human world to see what is going on. They come back with some of the most freighting news." Jack shuddered.

"More frightening than being rounded up and shoved in a sack by 3 children?" Bunny said telepathically to Jack.

"I deeply apologize for that inconvenience Bunny, that was my idea. I sent them to find Sandy Claus." Jack said.

"I forgive you, they were the mistaken ones. But then again, it is in my nature to forgive others for their sins." Bunny sighed as placed a brightly colored egg at Jack's feet. He looked down in confused amusement.

"Bunny's done that to us all." Uncle Sam said pulling an egg from his hat. "How he gets them there, I'll never know."

"My magic." Bunny thought with a smile.

"But they reported that the commons the humans go to..." Jack said twirling his skeleton finger in an effort to remember what they were called.

"Malls?" Uncle Sam asked gruffly.

"Yes, Malls, the shops, everything the humans love and use to meet up with each other was being overtaken by Christmas! One of the bigger stores, WinExchange, where many people get decorations, candy, costumes and pumpkins..."

"Don't claim you are the only one with pumpkins!" Tom gobbled.

"My holiday makes delightful luminaries with them. Better than the turnip days..." Jack bemoaned. "But yours makes pies with them. Same squash, different uses. However, they reported that there was little to no isles with Halloween, but the seasonal department was slowly but surely being taken from summer fun," With this Uncle Sam smiled, "But being replaced with decorations of the most Yule tide sort! And this was the day after Labor Day! And the television! The radios! All songs of the wintertime merriment "

"And not ironically like the hipsters do to 'feel cooler' around my holiday." Uncle Sam said.

"So you just getting forgotten now?" Tom scoffed.

"It's not exactly that it happened just this year, but it has happened for many years now! I never realized this till now!" Jack said placing his skull face in his skeleton hands. _Did I do this to myself? Santa Claus did seem annoyed I tried to take over that one year. But I didn't do it with malice! I was just tired of the same old thing over and over again! He seemed to be annoyed at the wrong but not vengeful!_

"I sense you are leaving something out, something that might give a motive." Bunny said telepathically to Jack. He knew Bunny was the symbol for Easter, a holiday of rebirth and renewal, the start of new life and that he was very forgiving.

"I kind of tried to take over his holiday about 25 years ago..." Jack said.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Uncle Sam said. "YOU'RE the reason we're being forgotten!"

"Let me at um!" Seamus said while Cupid shot an arrow in his tailcoat, same with Sam's spangled trousers.

"Let's think rationally here." Tom gobbled at Jack's defense. "I've never done anything to Santa and his holiday still encroached on mine! So I don't think that Jack's mid undead life crisis did anything. He just wanted to break up his monotony and had the same goal all of us did, to make the people happy. Just it didn't work out how he thought. Ghouls and goblins don't say Merry Christmas very well. Just like hot dogs and potato salad at a picnic doesn't work at an Easter dinner! Or how it would be very unromantic for most people to have potatoes and brisket and other types of Irish foods on Valentine's day!" With this, the ire that was being expressed by the other minor holidays calmed down. Upon feeling satisfied that Uncle Sam or Seamus the Leprechaun wouldn't start a fight, Cupid pulled the arrows out from the clothes that were holding them back.

"You got a point Tom." Uncle Sam said. "Sorry I thought you did this Bonebag."

"Apology accepted Uncle Sam." Jack said.

"But does Santa know what is happening to us?" Bunny said in concern. "He may not know his spirit is leaking out so strongly and affecting the people too soon."

"You think we should just what?" Seamus said almost sarcastically, "Go to Christmastown and tell Santa what's happening and what, he'll make it stop?"

"Why not try it?" Tom said. "It may be that easy."

"What are you, chicken? I thought you were a turkey?" Sam asked.

"No, Bunny has a point, and your idea is a good one, although you meant it sarcastically." Jack said looking at Seamus.

"We must try in a peaceful loving way." Cupid said. "Then we can bring the muscle out if it doesn't work." He said, hoping that just talking would work and Seamus and Uncle Sam would never be needed to fight and they'd be happy they were at least offered a brawl.

"Well then, follow me!" Jack said.

"Why do we need to follow YOU?" Uncle Sam asked tapping his foot.

"Because, I've been there before." Jack said.

"Reason enough for me." Tom gobbled as he followed Jack.

 **So how was that? Short? Long? Talky? Let me know in a review. Like I said, this fic is mainly done as a poke at the fact that Christmas season starts earlier each year. Thus the title. I am going to be working on my fics a little more while I finished my semester at school and I have more time. But I have a few others I want to finish by the end of the year, so check them out too. But you didn't come for that. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**


	3. Christmastown Elves

**I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas okay? I am glad so many people like this and like the take on how stores have so much Christmas stuff before Halloween is even over. I mean I was running an errand at a Dollar General today during my lunch break and found like 2/3 an aisle being Halloween and Christmas wasn't even done being put up and was outnumbering Halloween. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

The snow lay on the grounds of Christmastown with a quiet noise. The elves were moving around hurriedly back and forth. Production quotas were increased. Year after year, more and more was wanted from Christmastown. Why, no one could really figure out why and Santa Claus would not tell anyone. So much of the spirit of Christmas was felt around it leaked out into the human world slowly starting in September. Each Christmas had to be bigger than the last and if parents didn't feel bad about not providing little Jack and little Sally with the most demanded toy, then the residents of Christmastown felt like they had failed. But as to why, no one quite understood. Human attitudes did fuel the spirits of holidays, yet the holidays themselves needed to send it out for humans to catch it. They needed each other to survive. However, if humans did not respond to a holiday well, the holiday could not send out as much spirit to spark the feelings again.

"So, why are we working this hard this early?" An elf named Winky said as she carried boxes of gingerbread men toward Santa's factory at the other side of Christmastown.

"I have no real idea." Another elf, Mackenzie said. "We're suffering and Santa's just..."

"I haven't seen him since last Christmas and he came back from his sleigh ride." Winky said.

"Yeah, it's funny." A bigger and older elf said. "For the past 18 years or so, he's been working on ways to grow his magic."

"What do you mean Franz?" Winky asked.

"I am in charge of a squad that observes the Christmas spirt in the human world." Franz said. "And ever since then, there's been Christmas Creep for years. It starts out small, fill the empty shelf in the back with Christmas when Halloween just didn't have enough. But come the day after Thanksgiving, when the humans really begin to shop for the gifts they will give, they go mad. They MUST have it. They go insane."

"But that's not what Christmas is all about!" Mackenzie pleaded. "It's about bringing everyone together to celebrate the end of the year! It's not bought in a store!"

"But to many out there it is!" Franz pleaded. "Their world revolves around stuff." He pulled out a notebook he had that was full of his observations on humanity. "It's gotten so bad that the markets humans meet up in push each other to dismiss the other holidays and they just stop picking up on their spirits."

"But that doesn't answer the big WHY question in the first place!" Winky pleaded.

"That, I haven't been privy to myself." Franz said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Jack, Bunny, Seamus, Sam, Cupid and Tom headed through the holiday forests to the tree with Christmastown's door on it.

"Meh. Just a prettied up tree." Uncle Sam. "Now my door really tells you where it's at."

"Seriously?" Cupid said. "Do you have to overcompensate for everything?"

"It's in his nature." Bunny explained.

"This is the door I went through all those years ago when I was looking for what I really was in this world." Jack explained. "It was a total accident but it felt so warm, so happy. Everyone looked so loving that I knew there was something special."

"Christmas always had had a special power to bring people together. In great wars in human history, Christmas was a day many had a cease fire so they could have one good and peaceful day in a horrible time." Bunny explained.

"I get it." Uncle Sam said. "But my holiday had a great power over the people who celebrated it too. They remembered their struggle to be themselves and choose their own destiny."

"And my day of the ol' isle of Erin being made free of harmful snakes." Seamus said.

"Hell, you don't have a freaking massacre on yours." Cupid said.

Jack placed his face in his hand. Halloween had one of the worst coninations out of them all, the rest of them, it seemed coincidental bad things humans did happened on that day. However, when Jack opened the door, there was a more powerful feel to the town in the air than when he first arrived. That was the day after he had pulled off a wonderful Halloween. The Halloween spirit was ebbing, Thanksgiving was powering up and Christmas was subdued but still there, it it should be. Now, Jack could hardly feel his own Halloween spirit. "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Jack yelled as he stepped back.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked.

"Something is rotten in the town of Christmastown!" Jack said. "Last time I was here, the spirit wasn't so powerful."

"Is it just me, or does it feel rather fake?" Seamus asked.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Cupid should be able to tell." Seamus said. "Or to put it in your holiday terms, know that one relative that comes to Thanksgiving that nobody likes, is totally rude and insulting that you try to avoid with all your passion but they insist on criticizing everything you do?"

"Oh. Yeah." Tom nodded.

"Yeah, the love coming from this place feels like it's trying to cover up something bad." Cupid said. "Like selfish love or the kind of love that can only be satisfied by getting."

Winky, Mackenzie and Franz looked over at the most peculiar sight. A 7 foot skeleton in a pinstripe suit, an old man with a flag suit, a leprechaun, a flying baby in a diaper, a rabbit and a turkey had just walked into Christmastown. They knew at once these were the mascots and rulers of the other holidays. But what were they doing here? Winky looked up and headed over towards them.

"Where are you going?" Mackenzie asked as Winky headed over to them.

"They may be able to help." Winky said.

"At least I hope so..." Franz said as he followed her.

"HALT! Who goes there!" Winky said at Jack's knees.

"Why dear elf, it is I, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King with the mascot rulers of the other holidays, Cupid of Valentine's Day, Seamus the Leprechaun of St. Patrick's Day, Bunny the Easter Bunny, Uncle Sam of Independence Day and Tom Turkey of Thanksgiving. We have been feeling forgotten and wish to speak with Sandy Claws about what his holiday is doing." Jack said with a most formal and polite manner to introduce their plight.

"Thank god!" Franz said.

"You're just what we need!" Mackenzie said.

"We're overworked and we don't know why nor will anyone be told why!" Winky explained.

"Follow me!" Mackenzie said as she grabbed Jack's hand, causing the other holidays to follow her, Franz and Winky.

"You may be able to get the truth from Santa about what has been going on for so long!" Franz said. "He hardly listens to us elves anymore!"

"If we can help, I'd be glad to." Jack said.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Talky? Long? Maybe Santa has some sort of ulterior motive here. Maybe he wants to rule all the holidays? And the time of 18 years is from research I did on Christmas Creep. Yeah it's a thing in retail and they love it. You'll have to read on to find out. I came up with a little theory that the towns produce the spirit of the holidays and the people fuel it, but they are dependent on each other, leading to a slow and painful demise of a holiday if one is not careful with the other. But anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	4. Why Santa Why?

**I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas okay? I love to see the response I am getting on this little mini series fic of mine and I am glad you like it. Now I hope you like where this goes. I got some help with how it should proceed from my fiancee, Dr Lovekill. He's on this site and on my favorites list if you want to see some of his works. Anyway, story pimping aside, enough of this A/N, on with the fic.**

Jack followed the elves along to the big palace at the end of the valley that was Santa's workshop. He looked behind him to make sure the other forgotten holidays were following and noticed they were just as shocked as he was at the fact the elves were being used as much as they were and in such a panicked state. Even Seamus and Sam looked rather concerned. They had thought Santa had wanted all the attention for himself but from the way the elves were acting, it seemed like this was not the case after all. They followed along, wanting if nothing else, to at least get these elves the break they deserved.

Meanwhile, Santa was looking at a screen on a wall in his office and sighed. Over the past 18 years, the Christmas Creep grew and grew each year. It was tiresome after awhile. In the past few years, the pressure was on to ramp it up sooner and sooner each year. "I swear to god, if they keep demanding more from me, they'll have me unleashing my magic right after Uncle Sam gets done."

"Oh you mean after the people get their income tax rebates? Don't worry, we don't need YOUR magic to do that. But it certainly would help." A blackened figure said as the screen in his office turned back on.

"I thought I turned you off!" Santa yelled back.

"You need us Kris." The voice said. "Your job is to give people the gifts they ask for each year. They ask for our stuff. Stuff your elves can't quite perfect on their own without it being a cheap knock off that doesn't work too well. We make it so they can produce these items. And we keep the pet stores open and running so those who ask for animals get what they want. You and I both know many animals asked for will not survive in a sleigh ride."

"But sirs!" Santa pleaded.

"And madams..." A female voice said joining in on the screen with a blacked out face.

"And madams! I fear I am enraging the other holidays. By sending my magic out this soon, they will forget about Halloween and Thanksgiving!" Santa said. "And no mascot wants to have his town forgotten about!"

"Meh." One of the voices said. "Not our problem. If we could use them for more than candy, firework and booze sales then we'd offer them this too. The only ones that give two shits about Thanksgiving is ones with an interest in grocery stores. Then again we can make them pig out with your holiday too. So it's not like miss much."

"Don't you care?" Santa pleaded.

"We're corporate CEOs, you've worked with us for the past 18 years to get the materials needed to make what the people want. You should know by now we only care about the almighty dollar. The bottom line. Profits. Now, get to work." With this they ended the communication.

Santa sighed as he looked at his feet. What had happened to the days with Teddy bears and toy trains, puppies and the like? Now he had to sell his magic out to corporations to get the supplies he needed to make the brand name technological item that everyone demanded on their lists. _Was it the right thing? I mean I am making people happy, aren't I?_ Santa thought to himself. He still could not shake off the memory of the long fight he had after 1996 and the fiasco of Tickle Me Elmo. He could make them. He made plenty for the kids who wanted them, but because Christmastown wasn't an approved factory, the company sued. And they managed to find a court somehow (with dirty money he supposed) that took the case. And he then knew he had to make a deal so that would never happen again. Part of the magic of the holiday was kids dreaming to see his sleigh across the moonlight and the need to believe in the magic. And if a kid was disappointed they didn't get something, like that young boy with the pointy hair who asked for 12 cases of uranium 238 but got socks instead, they were to turn their back on you and your holiday. In Santa's defense, that particular boy had made his way onto the naughty list that year and he didn't want to give something that could start a fire to him. However, if enough kids grew so despondent in the holiday they give up on it, it could topple everything. Christmas was many people's reason for making it through the year, that one time where family, friends and acquaintances get together and just enjoy each other and forget about the stress of the year. Now in an effort to make more money, the CEOs were using his magic to make more and more money. "Won't someone help me!" He pleaded to the sky.

"No, you made a Faustian bargain with us." One of the blackened out CEOs said with a maniacal laugh before turning off the screen.

"Huh?" Santa said looking at the screen.

"By the way we can see everything you do." The female CEO laughed as she turned off the screen.

"Here it is." Franz said. "Santa's office. You want to talk to the big man, he's right in here."

"Thank you very much young elves." Jack said shaking their hands.

"We're not so young..." Mackenzie pouted. "We just look it."

"Sure, sure, whatever punk." Uncle Sam said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Now remember Sam, you will only kick Santa's butt if we cannot talk him out of this." Tom gobbled as he grabbed the back of Uncle Sam's spangled vest.

"You too Seamus." Cupid said. "We'll only use force as a last resort!"

"Fine." Seamus and Sam said as they looked at their feet in shame.

"Ready?" Jack said as the other holidays nodded. He took a breath and opened the door, with a most scary face on.

"Sandy Claus! We other holidays need to have a word with you!" Jack yelled in the most imposing way he could, using his aura to darken the room. He was the Pumpkin king after all, and Halloween, the holiday of fright was his domain.

"Me too!" Santa said as he cowered at Jack's feet. "I've been held hostage! I can't help it!"

"Just what are you talking about?" The Easter Bunny said to Santa telepathically.

"It's a long story, one that starts with trying just too hard to make everyone happy!" Santa said.

"We must know this, before we start to issue our demands." Jack said.

"Fine, I'll tell you, somewhere else." Santa said as he scurried out the room.

"Why not here?" Seamus said angerly.

"I'll explain when we get there..." Santa said in a panic.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Unexpected? This was the idea that Dr Lovekill helped me to come up with. I didn't want Santa to be a total bad guy here. So he pitched the idea of Santa being coerced into spreading the Christmas Creep by CEOs and greedy corporations. I know this story may get 'Christmas is getting too commercial...' but if it goes that way, so what! It is. But I hope you get a laugh in the process anyway. But if you liked the idea Dr. Lovekill gave me, go read and review some of his stories. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**

 **PS: Hope you found the Invader Zim reference in there. Pretty obvious but it's there.**


	5. Jack gets an idea

**I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas Okay? I hope to have this fic mini-series done before Thanksgiving, and now that Taboo and that goal is finished, I should be able to here. I may also introduce a Halloweentown resident who has some Christmastown ties. You probably figured that out but still. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Santa took Jack's hand and dragged him along at a pace faster than they thought any fat man could drag him. Bunny, Cupid and Tom were barely keeping up, and Seamus and Uncle Sam were panting by the time they had gotten to an old, half decrepit tool shed in the back of the stable that held the reindeer. Santa ushered the other holidays in and had them form a circle with him at the head in the back corner.

"What... huuuuuh whoo... do you need to...whooo huhuhuh... meet us here for?" Sam asked as he took off his hat, to find another Easter egg in there. "Bunny? Seriously?"

"It's just so much fun putting it there and seeing how you react Sam." Bunny laughed. "But you really should cut back on the hot dogs and burgers and eat more veggies."

"And some exercise wouldn't hurt you two. And brawls don't count." Tom said.

"Stuff it." Seamus said as Tom gobbled in anger, knowing what Seamus meant.

"Things like martial arts are great ways to work out and still fight." Cupid said.

"Guys, as much as you would like to show how much Seamus and Sam are pretty unhealthy in their ways, we have a bigger problem at hand, right Sandy Claus?" Jack asked turning to Santa.

"Yes, I was going to tell you why my magic is coming out earlier and earlier." Santa said looking around. "How do I tell this story?" Santa said as he ran his hand through his beard.

"Just start from the beginning." Bunny said.

"Yes. The beginning." Jack urged.

"Okay, I think you all heard about how crazy people went to give their kids Tickle Me Elmos to their kids back in 1996. Well many children had that on their lists that year. So naturally in my job, the elves made these toys and we made many children very happy that year. Well the big corporations didn't like that. They wanted all the money and my elves using their magic to make something like that wasn't upping their profits." Santa said. "So that following January, I find myself in a legal battle." The other holidays gasped. "Yes, I was shocked too. What court would take the case in the human world?"

"You telling me that someone SUED Santa?" Uncle Sam. "I've had to help deal with Robber Barons before and I guess I have to do it again. Capitalism may bring many out of poverty but this is ridiculous. Bully!"

"Who are you? Teddy Roosevelt?" Tom said rolling his eyes. "Let Santa finish." Tom, one of the holidays who had the biggest grievance against Santa was starting to feel a little sympathy for him.

"As time went on people wanted things like MP3 players, laptops, ipads and things that are expensive and magic can't make. We can handle robotic toys but something with RAM? I don't know what that is outside of a male sheep!" Santa wailed into a handkerchief. "However, if the elves have how to make it, they can use the magic to produce those items. Many of the old things people asked for were easy enough to imitate, but I needed those plans for their magic to work and they would only give it to me if I pumped up my seasonal magic, slowly at first but as time passed, they wanted it being set out as early as September." Santa cried.

"Well that explains why Jack and Tom may be forgotten, their holidays come after September, but why would people forget about us?" Cupid pleaded in confusion.

"Yeah!" Seamus said.

"I thought we were unforgettable!" Uncle Sam said.

"I think it is a matter of holiday fatigue." Bunny said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I think this precious rabbit means that because of what I have done, people get worn down on the idea of holidays so they brush off the others because they've used up all their celebration energy on my holiday." Santa said.

The other holidays paused. They began to think about what Santa had said. And there was a point. If you had spent nearly 3 months being bombarded with one holiday then others come by, you're not going to want to be so cheeful for other holidays when they come. They will seem minor, trivial and you wouldn't want a thing to do with them. Bunny hopped over to Santa and placed his hand on him, to show that he was hoping Santa would feel better.

"You got a point there Santa, but what I want to know is why did we have to meet here?" Uncle Sam said.

"Because the CEOs won't leave me alone! I cannot say a thing against them in my workshop or they will take the plans they let me have and then I cannot make the kids happy!" Santa said.

"One thing I do wonder, why all of a sudden the people want the most technological stuff?" Seamus said.

Jack pondered this too. First Santa made a copy of a toy people wanted and the CEOs were mad. Then they use his magic for profit and gain and let him make their items. But before they really got involved people wanted simple things. Things the elves could make easily. And then it hit Jack "The CEOs are responsible for your misery and they created the problem that you had to make such a horrible and atrocious bargain with them for!" Jack said with a rage. He had great respect for Santa. That's why he wanted to do the job himself so long ago. However, this was a wrong that hurt so many in many different ways he could not stand it. While Oogie Boogie was one of the worst that Jack had stopped in Halloweentown, there was someone he could think of that he would want the CEOs who hurt Santa to face. Not often did residents of one holiday town move to another but this was one old resident of Christmastown that found his purpose in the holiday had just gone away because he wasn't popular, didn't fit with the idea that Santa had wanted but found a home in Halloweentown, even if he didn't take part in much.

"So you tall bag o bones, what are you going to do about Santa's issues if you're positive it isn't him alone?" Tom said, not entirely believing Santa's story. It made sense, but he did not trust Santa after what had happened to Thanksgiving. If you could go to McDonald's and get burgers on that day, then your holiday was pretty forgotten.

"Sandy Claws?" Jack said, referencing his nickname in Halloweentown, "Do you know of an old Christmastown resident by the name of Krampus?"

"Are you saying?" Santa said as his eyes widened.

"Yes, he moved into Halloweentown and we many need to have him do his old job again." Jack said.

"Who's Krampus?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Let's just say he is what used to happen to naughty children before they got coal and now socks and underpants." Santa said.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I got to thinking of how they would get Santa free from that bargain and then I remembered that old Christmas demon who is getting a kind of cult revival in a way these days, Krampus. I think he'd fit in in Halloweentown at least in looks so they just kind of let him stay. But what happens from here, you'll just have to read on to find out. And the socks and underwear thing for being naughty, came from the fact I told my brother that that is what Santa gives out these days instead of coal. Well anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	6. Enter Krampus

**I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas okay? I am glad that so many people are liking this story and agree the Christmas Creep is too much. (Although I am guilty of shopping for people the following January, but that's more out of fiscal necessity.) But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Meanwhile in Halloweentown a humanoid figure, with goat like horns and hooves walked through his small house and put some oil on his chains and sighed. It had seemed his role was totally forgotten to history. Sure some wanted him to come back, but there was not enough force in the magic for him to. Upon his unspoken exile from Christmastown, he looked for somewhere to live, and found Halloweentown. He would help out in some of the scarier events but it wasn't the same. He looked like he belonged, but he didn't entirely feel like Halloween. He was in Christmas providing punishment more than Santa simply giving coal. They had disagreed with the idea that children being disappointed would teach them to behave while Krampus had stressed that punishment was needed, but could at least agree with Santa that bad children should not get what they wanted. Krampus offered to help by collecting the coal for Santa to give to the naughty children, as he was so busy with supplying the gifts for good children. He heated up the fire underneath his cauldron and threw in cabbage and sausages to make him something to eat. As he sat down to read another book he had taken from the Halloweentown library, he heard a knock at the door.

"You may enter." Krampus said.

"I have your favorite drink prepared." Sally said as she opened the door and looked up at her as she brought the bottles of schnapps with her.

"Jack is lucky to have a woman as helpful as you." Krampus said as he took the schnapps and placed them on his shelves.

"I wish you would join us more." Sally said looking at Krampus, knowing he lived as a hermit in a town that would be more than willing to accept him that he blended into perfectly with. "You're scare skills rival Jack's."

"That may be true Frau Sally, but it just doesn't feel right." Krampus said. "I don't think you'd understand. Being from one holiday but banished to the realm of another."

"Jack sort of does. He tried to give Santa a year off and handle it himself because the usual Halloween scene didn't feel right. He got bored with it until he found what he was really good at." Sally said sympathetically. "I can try to learn to make that fruit cake you told me about from your time in Christmastown."

"That is kind of you Frau Sally." Krampus said. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want to." Sally said.

"I won't stop you. I can't. My job is to deliver the punishment for naughtiness. But it seems that I am not needed." Krampus said. "And since Santa shifted to socks and underpants for naughty kids, I can't even mine coal."

"You supplied the coal?" Sally asked amazed. "That must have been hard work."

"Yes, even though there were much less children on the naughty list than nice, coal mining is hard work and I did that so Santa could focus on giving to the good children." Krampus said as he poured himself a glass of schnapps and savored Sally's gift. "Normally it takes 6 months to make it this good." He said as he savored the brew. "But it takes you a fraction of the time. You have a gift."

"I am skilled at potion making, so some things helped me out." Sally said.

"Well, Frau Sally, you are too good to this exile." Krampus said. "Speaking of, where is Jack anyway? Shouldn't he be here begging me to come help him and not you?"

"Well, he's investigating a weird phenomenon." Sally said. "Halloween is starting to be forgotten, overshadowed by Christmas it seems. Jack went to try and find out why."

"Oh." Krampus said suddenly, then quickly turned back to his book. "That's interesting. I'll need some time to think, I do not want to seem rude Frau Sally, but I need to be alone."

"Oh. I wish you'd open up more." Sally said as she got up. "But I respect your wishes. I'll send over some fruit cake once I perfect the recipe"

"That will be welcomed. Guten tag Frau Sally." Krampus said as she left.

Sally headed back to the house she had shared with Jack after she had left the control of Dr. Finklestein with a slight smile on her face. She wanted to be accommodating to Krampus since he moved to Halloweentown and show he was accepted despite what his old role was. As the wife of Jack Skellington, she kind of had a First Lady of Halloween image to maintain. As she headed down the pathway, she noticed Jack with Santa, Bunny, Seamus, Cupid and Sam. She ran up to him with a concerned look on his face. "Jack, what's going on? You headed to find out why Halloween was being so forgotten and you come back with ALL the holidays?"

"Sally my darling, let me explain." Jack said as he took her hands in his. "It's an incredible tale that involves human CEOs controlling Santa and making him use his magic more than he should so I got the idea of talking to one of Halloweentown's latest residents to taking up his old role." Jack explained.

"Oh!" Sally said placing her hand in front of her mouth. "Krampus might, I don't know. He's quite reclusive and might not want to help."

"Let me talk to him Sally," Santa said. "We may have had some fallings out over our takes on handling naughty children but he'll relish this fact when I tell him what happened."

"Okay, but what are you guys doing here?" Sally asked looking at the other holidays.

"Sam and I are here if Krampus doesn't want to help." Seamus said.

"Yeah, we'll kick his ass till he kicks the ass we need him to kick!" Uncle Sam said as Sally rolled her eyes.

"Forgive them, they are quite willing to fight if need be, sometimes if not needed." Bunny said looking at Sally.

"We're here to plead on his sympathy." Tom gobbled. "Please, Ms. Sally..."

"I won't stop you. And if you need my help, let me know." Sally said, moved at the sad look in Tom's eyes.

"We'll be sure to Sally my darling. But now, we must all work together to save all the holidays!" Jack said.

"Good luck Jack!" Sally waved as he led the group to Krampus's house.

Jack knocked on the door with a little worry. Krampus was generally cordial to ones who didn't cross him. Lock, Shock and Barrel never liked coming this way, but they did Trick him when he first moved to Halloweentown and he dealt with them as he did any naughty child. "Who is it?" Krampus said.

"Jack Skellington Herr Krampus." Jack said, using the German words he liked to be addressed by. "And I need your help."

"I told you Jack, I don't feel right doing things for Hallowee-" Krampus said when he opened the door?" 

"Nicholas?" Krampus said looking at Santa.

"Yes it's me." Santa said taking his hat off in respect. "And I need your help again Krampus."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Let me know in a review. Since the legend of Krampus comes from Germany and Central Europe, that is why he likes German foods, and speaks with things like "Herr" and "Frau". And the Schnapps comes from a traditions of leaving schnapps for him in Krampuslauf. It's amazing what a little research can do to help build a character. Anyway, I also have him being a recluse because of what happened and managed to put Sally in this. So there's the backstory on why Krampus has the querks in this tale. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	7. Krampus decides

**I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. We were driving back from town before I started working on this chapter and saw a house with a snowman and evergreen garland on the house. Needless to say, if we had more, that house would so be getting egged tonight. Let it be November before you do that!**

"You need MY help, Nicholas?" Krampus said as he looked at Santa. "I thought you said I was too old fashioned?"

"Well, I was wrong. The new ways have taken over Christmas and it is harming so many!" Santa pleaded.

"Wait, didn't he call you Nicholas?" Sam asked looking at Santa and Krampus.

"Yes, my old name was Saint Nicholas, and Krampus keeps to the old and more proper strict ways more than I did apparently." Santa explained.

"Well, that makes as much sense as anything else I guess." Sam sighed. "But Krampus, goat dude, we need your help as Santa will explain. Apparently you can handle Robber Barons better than I can."

"Huh?" Krampus said looking at Uncle Sam confused.

"What Uncle Sam means that CEOs have made people want things Santa couldn't make and made him make a deal with him, he starts sending his magic out sooner so they make more money." Bunny said simply. "He's referring to a time in his history where people worked long hours, in dangerous conditions while factory workers made so much money it wasn't funny and they lived in horrible conditions because of it."

"Oh." Krampus said understanding Sam. "Well, is what the Easter Bunny meaning about you and CEOs and people wanting stuff you can't make?" Krampus asked as he turned to Santa.

"Over the past 18 years people wanted things like iPads, computers, MP3 players, stuff like that. The best my elves could do in that department was a Playstation 1 or N64 and even then some of them came out poorly! But those were rare we gave them to children back then! It was more something parents bought for the whole family to use. Now the children demand these things and they stop believing if they do not get it! These CEOs send messages to the children the other 364 days they need these things, messages to the parents they are horrible and abusive if they do not get them! I made a mistake in feeding that cycle Krampus. I need your help to set things back to how they were before!" Santa pleaded.

"Please." Tom looked up at the goat demon man with sad eyes. "You are the only one fearsome enough to put an end to what caused this in the first place.

Krampus looked at the other holidays and knew that holiday fatigue from the months of Christmas Creep was hurting them. Tom was feeling it more than anyone else. He poured himself a glass of schnapps and sipped it deeply. Swirling it around, tasting it on his tounge, he pondered what to do. _Honestly, Nicholas deserves what he got, but he seems genuinely sorry and in over his head. He had good intentions at the start, even if he couldn't stick to his guns like he did that kid who wanted the Uranium 238 in the 60's..._ Krampus thought. Looking at the other holidays with Santa and Jack, he knew that they would not ask him unless he was really, really needed. He sighed and laughed to himself slightly.

"What's so funny goathead?" Seamus said looking at Krampus, ready to fight.

"We come here pouring out our hearts and you just laugh at us?" Sam said, holding his fists up like a boxer.

"No, nothing like that." Krampus said. "I do wish to help you. You all have your times to shine and make the people and children of the world happy and you all have real punishments if someone does something bad." He said looking to Sam and Seamus. "You have holidays where people get too rowdy. And what happens Seamus if people have too much fun by drinking too much on your holiday?"

"A nasty hangover, being sick all night, DUIs... no fun." Seamus replied.

"And Sam, what happens if people get careless with your fireworks?" Krampus said.

"That's a good way to lose a finger or get kicked out of a 7-11 by bleeding all over the place." Sam said.

"Yes, punishment for your actions. Cupid, if someone is rude and inconsiderate, they usually get rejected, Bunny, unfound eggs stink, and Tom, how many times have families gotten into fights because someone was rude and picked on others?" The other lesser holidays nodded. "You see I am a fair and giving member of the Christmas season, but what Nicholas and I represented was the fact there can be two sides to the most wonderful time of the year. If you are an, and forgive me for saying it so crudely, ungrateful bastard, then you will not get the new toy but something lousy and maybe a beating if you were bad enough. This was important to making great people. Now, not so much." Krampus said. "But it is not the people's fault. They are susceptible to suggestion and these CEOs have enslaved one of the most innocent holidays intended to spread love and happiness into a commercialized misbegotten of what it was."

Jack looked at Krampus and sighed. "So, does this mean you will help us out Krampus?" He asked. "If you do, I will not ask you to help scare the children for the purposes of Halloween ever again. I know you don't like doing it unless you have to."

"If Jack, the embodiment of the second biggest holiday of the year is getting forgotten, I guess I have no choice." Krampus said. "I will help you fight the CEOs Nicholas. Just let me get the right branches together. I think birch may not be enough of a punishment for these worthless maggot excuses for human beings."

"What could be worse than getting beaten with birch?" Cupid asked in fear.

"Willow, hickory, oak," Krampus suggested.

"Hickory and oak are hard woods but willow is very free flowing." Bunny noted. "Why willow?"

"You ever use it like a whip? It really stings. Nicholas, call a meeting with your Faustian masters." Krampus said. "It must be in person and we will handle them. Jack, you ask me to help, but as the Pumpkin King, I know the fear power you have. I will have to ask you to help me."

"It would be my pleasure Krampus to help you." Jack said bowing.

"You've always been a nightmare I could talk with." Krampus said happily.

"But what about us Mr. Krampus sir?" Tom said looking down at Krampus's feet with humility.

Krampus could see the lesser holidays wanted their chance to fight for their honor and their place. At first he was thinking of having Sam and Seamus help him as they could easily handle a brawl if one broke out, but wasn't sure about Bunny, Cupid and Tom. They seemed more innocent and if there was one thing he knew from physical punishment, it never went down easy. They didn't see how they were wrong. He simply didn't want them hurt.

"We can handle what will happen. We just want to fight for our right to be recognized and bring happiness in our own ways." Bunny said as Krampus found an egg in his beard.

"Yeah, that happens with Bunny." Sam smiled. "See, he put one in my hat again."

"If you're sure you can handle it." Krampus said.

"You even been flogged by a turkey?" Tom said with a smile.

"A rooster once. But you're bigger and I can see you have spurs like that rooster did, but only bigger." Krampus said as Tom gobbled in joy.

"And rabbits can thump pretty hard." Bunny said.

"And I can be incredibly accurate with this thing." Cupid said.

"Good." Krampus said. "Nicholas, get a meeting with the CEOs tomorrow, we will join you and handle this the Krampus way."

"I could not even begin to repay you for this!" Santa said.

"Just keep it so I don't have to save you again." Krampus said.

"Will do. I may need you to come with me like the old days for a little while after this." Santa said.

"I'd be pleased." Krampus smiled as he poured himself some schnapps. "Now rest up all of you! I need you at your best tomorrow."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. With Krampus along for the plan, things may get restored soon. I got a few more chapters after this but I want to wrap this up before Thanksgiving. Let Tom have his day and all. But I am glad you like this. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	8. Battle for the Holidays

**I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas okay? And I am determined to finish this story soon based on Christmas Creep nightmares I had seen. We went out to find a few plastic skulls for a Dio De Los Muertos project yesterday, the first and NONE! NYET! NEIN! NADA! Eventually we found some where I work. ( A grocery store, had a few small for decoration, but they were in the back not put out for discount just yet.) But this made me want to finish this story more. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Santa walked into the meeting room with a confident feeling. This issue was going to be resolved once and for all. He had his old partner Krampus with him and teamed up with the other holidays. He knew that they would be able to do it. They were with him against this. Also while Krampus may have been famous for old birch rods, Santa knew that Christmas demon had much more less used up his sleeve that would be pulled out if they CEOs kept acting like they were. Santa sighed as he looked at the CEOs.

"So, what is it you need from us?" One of the CEOs said in their darkend way.

"Yeah, you see we have a lot to do." The other said.

"No you don't!" Santa said. "I have more to do than you and you will hear me out! You have used me for money and with money being the root of all evil, you have unleashed misery and hate on a holiday that I am in charge of in making people happy!"

"So?" One of the CEOs said.

"So?" Santa laughed. "You seem to forget about an old associate of mine." Santa opened the door, to lead Krampus in, and upon Krampus's signal, the other holidays would enter. "Krampus."

"Krampus?" The female CEO asked as she moved her pony tail to a more comfortable position.

"Yes, it is I, Krampus, the lord of punishment. You see because of you no one faces REAL punishment at Christmas. Greed has ruined it all. You will pay for your crimes against humanity with yourselves." Krampus said as a dark aura feel over the room, causing Santa to shudder.

"You've done it now..." Santa said.

"I see why you'd want him to help you on Halloween Jack," Sam said as he looked in the door. "Scares the snot out of me."

"Still want to get my shot at those bastards." Seamus said.

"We haven't been given the signal yet." Jack said. "We'll have our shot here soon enough."

"So," One of the CEOs said, regaining his composure after seeing a goat horned, hoofed humanoid demon come in and trying to look as nonchalant as possible seeing that in his office. He had to keep his cool. He knew Santa was the best moneymaker they could ever ask for and they didn't want to lose it because Krampus was mad. "What will it take for you to just ignore what we've done and let this whole thing go away. I mean, using Santa we've made people happy, given them work to provide for their families."

"LIKE HELL YOU HAVE! PEOPLE HATE ME BECAUSE OF YOUR ABUSE OF CAPITOLISM!" Uncle Sam yelled.

"Samuel!" Krampus said that caused Uncle Sam to move back from the door and against the wall. "Your time to deal with the Robber Barons will come. But I must start the show."

"Yeah, with what?" The female CEO said with a dismissal laugh. "Now if you don't mind I will like to plan my run for president no-OWWWWWWWWWW!" She yelled with a girlish scream and a slight sob as Krampus grabbed her ponytail and ripped it off.

"Want to try that again?" Krampus said. "That was one of my punishments for bad girls. Just because you rose through the ranks sweetheart does not give you a pass. Even if it was to 'compete in a man's world.' You're the same as them now. And will be punished just the same." Krampus said as he pulled out some shackles and hooked them to two of the CEOs and then got behind them and scared them, causing them to run in opposite directions and fall on the floor. Krampus them pulled out his birch rods and whipped the CEOs.

The CEO sitting directly across for Santa looked on the scene of chaos with a slight smirk. He had survived the Great Recession with a nice government payoff. He was not about to let some demon stand in their way. "Well, thanks for scaring my competition." he said.

"I think the rest of you can come in now..." Krampus said as Jack pulled his lower jaw down and turned to one of the CEOs who then ran into a corner and cried. Cupid took aim and some of the ones running around, and not with love arrows, but regular arrows, pierced them in the butt. Bunny had turned to the female CEO, looking at her almost sympathetically and when she looked up at the rabbit, Bunny turned and gave her a thumping kick.

"Over there!" Tom said as the scarcest CEO tried to find another door out.

"I got him!" Uncle Sam said. He then ran across the table and grabbed the CEO in a headlock and and increased the pressure. "So, you want to abuse what drew people to America? So you want to give people less hope and less pay thus making them lose faith in the American Dream?"

"I'll help you Sam!" Tom said as he got up, puffed out and as Uncle Sam released him, Tom began to flog his face using his thick spurs.

Jack continued his scares, backing Seamus up as he brawled with him and Santa stood out of the way, ready to make sure all the other holidays got their feelings out. They were fighting for their very existence and knew that it all was on the line. As the other holidays were fighting, Krampus went and pulled many of the CEO's ears beyond a tolerable point and threw them down on the ground again and then whipped them around as he chained them up. Krampus saw the handiwork that all the holidays had done, and yelled, "Enough, Jack, Sam, Seamus, Bunny, Cupid, Tom. You did great. Nicholas, you did great bringing them here. But it is time for my finishing move. You guys will want to leave as I am the only one who can master this."

"I say we follow his directions." Santa said as he shuffled the other holidays out.

"What is he going to do?" Cupid asked.

"You'll see." Krampus said with a smile. He stood on top of the table and then turned the floor to ink. He then picked up the chains the CEOs were linked together with with his pitchfork and plunged them into the pond with malice, each time they begged for mercy from him. Krampus ignored this and pushed them down deeper and deeper till the most fearless CEO yelled out.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE! MERCY!" He begged.

"Will you let Santa free?" Krampus said as he looked at the CEO with contempt.

"Yes! Just stop this! We won't use his magic like that ever again! We won't allow this to happen! The other holidays will have their fair time to shine without us making the people exhausted from Christmas! Tom, you will have your festival without feeling the remnants of both holidays! Just let us go!" They pleaded.

"You seem to have learned." Krampus said. "but if I hear this has happened again, I have an express train to the lake of fire. And there will be NO stops."

"Yes sir, mister Krampus sir..." They pleaded. "Santa, you're free. Any contracts with us are now null and void."

"Good." Santa said. "Now get out of my Christmastown!"

"Yes!" They said as they ran off.

Once Santa was sure the CEOs were run off for good, he turned to Krampus and hugged him. "I was so sorry for not trusting you before. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have. That was fun." Krampus smiled. "Reliving the old days for good."

Jack came up to Krampus and bowed. "My hat goes off to you,"

"Mine too." Uncle Sam said as he took off his hat and found another one of Bunny's Easter eggs. "Seriously Bunny?"

"It's my favorite spot." He laughed.

"You could run Halloweentown." Jack said.

"You're better at it." Krampus said to Jack. "I will retain my residence there. I like Sally and the other residents. But come November, I will be needed in Christmastown. I am sure Nicholas will need my help again."

"That I sure will." Santa said.

"This is all well and good, but I have a Halloween to get ready for." Jack said getting up.

"Mind if I help?" Krampus smiled. "I need to keep in tip top shape for my bigger duties."

"I'd be delighted." Jack said.

One year later, as Christmas came to a close, Cupid, Seamus, Bunny, Sam, Jack and Tom came to meet up with Santa and Krampus to celebrate a year's worth of holidays well celebrated. Each had their magic felt throughout the human world and brought many people their own special joys. Jealousy was no longer felt and everyone had felt their duties carried out as well as they could ever hope for. "A glass to a great year as holidays!" Jack said holding a glass to the moonlight.

"Here here!" They all said as they toasted the season and told stories of what happened when they delivered their holidays.

"This is all well and good," Cupid said. "But I must leave a little early, February is coming faster than you can think and my town needs it's time to get ready."

"Good luck! I want to hear how it went!" Krampus said.

"Oh you will." Cupid said.

"And no one is forgotten! I could not have asked for a better ending at all!" Jack said as Santa nodded.

"And I learned a valuable lesson." Santa said.

"Hey, let's not forget, Cupid isn't the only one with a holiday coming up, You, Jack, Tom and Krampy have some time to prepare but after Cupid, comes me." Seamus said.

"To the new year and new holidays!" Krampus said as everyone drank.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? How was the fight scene? I don't normally write a lot of them so I was nervous on how it would come out. I did some research and what Krampus did was tied to many of his punishments. But god, I wish something like this would happen because I need some time between the holidays. I am working a grocery store in November so I am going to get buff with some of those turkeys. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**

 **PS: Now that this is finished, check out my other works, there are many for you to chose from of all types and fandoms. And to have a Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas. And behave yourselves. Krampus doesn't need to have to go all out.**


End file.
